1. Field of the Invention
The provision of a flat, pocket-size device as herein characterized, the same not only being inexpensive and simple of operation, is adapted to be carried in the pocket or stored in the case designed for accommodating the user's camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many viewers remove pictures from the bottom of the stack, the same eventually being positioned in a stack separate from the first stack. Other viewers remove the top pictures of a stack of pictures, the same requiring spring means that exert a bias against the bottom of the stack. Such spring means requiring a bias capable of lifting the stack so the shuttle can move the picture that had been displaced to the bottom of the stack. Such spring means, because of the weight of the stack, are space-consuming in comparison to spring means that require imposing a bias sufficient only to raise a single picture from the level from which it was removed to the level to which it is lifted for being shifted to a position between the stack and the top of the viewer.